


The Days in the Life of Clarke and Lexa

by Shoelace22



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Background Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Hospitalization, Robbery, Texting, True Love, Workplace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoelace22/pseuds/Shoelace22
Summary: One shots based in the same universe of Clarke and Lexa in their daily lives.





	1. Working is the Worst

**Author's Note:**

> These are one shots that are all connected by the same universe but you don't have to read each one to understand what's going on.

Work is the absolute worse. Clarke’s only been at work for 5 minutes and already she’s having a bad day. First the coffee machine was broken, so that meant no morning coffee for her. Second she got an email from her boss telling her she passed her Friday deadline which meant a reprimand was coming, and the third which is possibly the worst of all is that she was sick with a bad cold. Clarke Griffin was sick, sad, and miserable. This day could not get any worse. 

Already in the dog house with her boss she figures in for a penny in for a pound and starts texting her girlfriend Lexa to see if maybe that will cheer her up.

Clarke: Hey how's it going?

Lexa: Since the last hour that you just saw me? Nothing much. Just thinking about you : )

Ah, there it is. The sunshine to her cloudy day. Smiling and a lot happier just talking to Lexa Clarke responds.

Clarke: That’s good to know. I love you so much.

Lexa: What’s wrong?

Clarke: Nothing’s wrong. What made you assume that? Can’t a girl say she loves you?

Lexa: Just call it lover’s intuition. You also usually don’t text me until the middle of the day when you need cheering up.

Clarke: Fine. Yes. It’s been a bad morning and I just wanted to talk to you to help me feel better.

Lexa: Is it working?

Clarke: Yes, perfectly. Thank you. 

Lexa: Glad to read. So what’s wrong?

Clarke knows there are bigger problems in the world but it’s nice to vent to someone who cares about her well being.

Clarke: Well the coffee machine wouldn’t work so I didn’t get any this morning. After that I completely forgot I was supposed to submit my drawing to my boss Friday before I left so now that’s late and I have a cold :’(

Lexa: Aww, I’m sorry it hasn’t been a good day for you. Want me to come for lunch and get you some soup?

Clarke: No thanks. I’m already feeling better, mood wise at least, just talking to you. I’ll take some cold medicine and hang on for the rest of the day.

Lexa: Are you sure? It’s no trouble.

Clarke couldn’t contain her happiness just knowing Lexa cared about her so much. Clarke was all smiles and if her co-workers could see her they would think she was crazy with how big her grin was.

Clarke: I’m sure, thanks though. For everything. You have no idea how much it means to me just being able to talk to you.

Lexa: You’re welcome babe. I’m always here for you.

Clarke: Well I’d better get back to work before my boss decides to fire me. Love you, see you at home.

Lexa: Love you too

Feeling a little better Clarke submits her drawing to her boss, takes her cold medicine, and starts working on her tasks for the day. She is feeling much better when 12:00 comes around, but then her boss calls her into her office. She nervously heads to his office to hear her punishment.

“Is something wrong Clarke? You usually aren’t late handing in assignments.” Her boss asks.

“No, I’m so sorry I forgot to submit my draft Friday. I swear I had it ready I just completely forgot to send….” 

Her boss cuts her off mid rant. “It’s okay Clarke, I know you’re a good employee and I was thinking it must have just slipped your mind if something wasn’t wrong. You do great work and I’m happy to have you here. Just make sure it doesn’t happen again.” 

Relief washed all over Clarke. “Thank you so much! I was so worried I was going to get in trouble. I promise it won’t ever happen again.” “Good, I hope you know you’re one of our top graphic designers. There’s a team leader position opening up soon and I am planning on recommending you for the job. It’s a great opportunity for you.” Clarke is ecstatic to hear that and exclaims “Oh my gosh, thank you so much! That would be so great. Thanks for the chance to prove myself. I won’t let you down.” Her boss responds “I know you won’t Clarke. Have a good rest of the day.” Clarke skips out of his office elated with this chance. 

Feeling a hundred pounds lighter Clarke goes back to her desk so she can text Lexa the good news.

Clarke: Oh my gosh guess what?

Lexa: What?

Clarke: You’re supposed to guess -_-

Lexa: lol okay fine. You passed out?

Clarke: Ugh Lexa you guessed wrong. I didn’t get in trouble with my boss. He said I do good work and that he knew it was an accident. Not only that but there is a new position opening up as team leader and he’s recommending me for the job. I get to lead my own team!

Lexa: That’s great babe! Also how was I supposed to guess that? Especially in one try -_-

Clarke: Lover’s intuition ; )

Lexa: You got me there

Lexa: How about we celebrate tonight. Netflix and a big bowl of chicken noodle soup.

Clarke: Sounds great! Thanks for being you!

Lexa: Anytime Clarke, love you, although I was joking about the netflix. We can do anything you want to celebrate.

Clarke: Love you too. Netflix and soup are exactly what I want though as long as I’m celebrating with you.

Lexa: Okay then Netflix and soup it is. I’ll make sure to put a little spice in there just how you like it.

Clarke: You’re the best.

Clarke did not think today could get any better. Well unless she could get rid of her cold in 3,2,1 Now. Clarke takes a sniff. Nope, still got a cold. 

Clarke works the rest of her day and takes the train home.

She opens the door and sees Lexa in the kitchen already with a big pot on the stove. 

“Hey Lex!” Clarke calls out. Lexa turns around and sees Clarke come in and goes to give her a hug.

“Hey Clarke! Was the rest of your day good? Also congratulations!” Lexa asks. 

“Yes, perfect and thank you, although nothing is official yet I’m still super excited. The rest of the day flew by. Thanks for letting me vent to you today.” Clarke says into her hug. Lexa gives her a kiss on the forehead. “It’s no problem. I love talking to you no matter what it’s about.”

They untangle themselves so Lexa can get back to cooking. Clarke goes to their room to change into some comfortable pajamas and goes back into the kitchen to be with Lexa.

“That looks like it smells so good.” Comments Clarke

“It is.” Replies Lexa. “Want me to get you some cold medicine to help clear your nose?”

“Yes please.” Clarke answers miserably. Clarke knows she’s being a baby now, but she loves Lexa taking care of her and she knows Lexa loves babying her. Lexa hands her the medicine, some tissues, and a glass of water to wash it down. Clarke thanks her, swallows the pills and guzzles the water. 

Clarke stays in the kitchen with Lexa until the soup is done. Once the food is done cooking Clarke and Lexa each take a bowl with their soup and a piece of bread to sit down to watch their shows. They settle on something funny today and decide to watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine. They’re both laughing along with full bellies when Clarke lets out a huge yawn. 

“Looks like someone is tired.” Lexa says.

Nodding her head Clarke plops her head onto Lexa’s lap. “Can you play with my hair?” Clark asks. 

Lexa usually complies, but knowing Clarke is sick and needs rest she tells her no. She gets up and helps Clarke stand so she can put her to bed. They’re both under the covers sleeping within seconds.

Clarke slowly wakes up with an arm wrapped around her waist. She looks at the clock and sees it’s an hour until their alarms are supposed to go off so she stays in bed and cuddles closer to the warm body wrapped around her. Her shuffling caused Lexa to unconsciously squeeze tighter. Comforted by the warmth she goes back to sleep.


	2. The Hospital Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets sick

Lexa didn’t think her life could get any better. She had friends that loved her, a great job, and the best girlfriend she could ever ask for. Yes, life was great. Until this evening when she thought she was going to die. 

Normally when she gets home from work she kicks off her shoes, puts all her belongings in the proper place, and watches a little tv before Clarke gets home. Today that was not happening.

As soon as she got inside the house Lexa’s insides were killing her. She could barely stand up without some strange sharp pain on her left side. Not only was there a sharp pain, but she had the absolute worst nausea she has ever experienced. In fact it was so bad she ran to the bathroom to throw up. Finally thinking she was done she brushes her teeth and crawls to her bed where she proceeds to lie down and wait for death to take her. 

Clarke gets home roughly ten minutes later to find no Lexa in the living room. Knowing that’s odd she calls out. “Lexa, where are you?” No answer. “Lexa?” Clarke hears a groan coming from the back so she heads to the bedroom to see if she can find her girlfriend in there. 

Lexa is lying on the bed in a fetal position holding her stomach. “Oh no, baby, what’s wrong?” Clarke asks. “My belly hurts really bad and I am so nauseated.” Lexa replies. 

“Was it something you ate?”

“No, I had my usual sandwich that you made me this morning and if it didn’t get you sick then I shouldn’t be sick.” Lexa tells her

Not knowing what else it could be Clarke asks more questions. “Is the pain just on one side or is it all of your stomach?” Lexa replies “Just on one side. My left...uh oh” Lexa gets up and rushes to the bathroom to throw up again. Clarke follows after her and hold Lexa’s hair in one hand and rubs her back soothingly with the other. Once Lexa is finished she brushes her teeth again and goes back to lie down. 

Clarke leaves their bedroom to get Lexa a bottle of water and makes sure Lexa at least drinks a sip of it. 

“Was that the first time you threw up?” Lexa shakes her head “No, that was the second.” Clarke is getting a little worried now. Lexa may be dramatic, but this was something serious so she asks her another question “Do you want to go to the hospital? This looks pretty bad Lex.” 

“No, I think it just needs to pass. I just need to get to sleep and I should feel better by morning.” Lexa responds. Clarke sighs in resignation. “Fine, we’ll wait till morning, but if you get any worse let me know and I’ll force you to go even if I have to drag you there myself.” Lexa nods her head agreeing thinking she wasn’t going to get worse anyway. 

Clarke gives Lexa’s forehead a little kiss and leaves her alone in their room with the lights out to make herself something quick to eat and get ready for a night in bed with Lexa. She’s only gone ten minutes when she hears the retching sound again. “Oh my gosh, again? That’s three times in one hour. Something is seriously wrong with her.” Clarke says out loud to herself. 

She goes back into their room to check on Lexa again to see she’s already on the bed. She asks her again in a quiet tone while rubbing her back “Lexa, baby, are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital? At this point you have nothing left to throw up and you’re going to get dehydrated soon.” In the most pathetic voice Lexa could muster she responds “No, no hospital please.”

Clarke now starts to get a little frustrated. “Lexa you have thrown up three times in the last hour you can’t even keep water in you!” Taking a deep breath to calm down Clarke begins again “You have a sharp pain in your side. It could be appendicitis.” Lexa thinks about it for a moment and informs Clarke “No, the pain is on the left side. If I had appendicitis it would be on the right side. Please Clarke if I throw up again I will go to the hospital. I promise.” Knowing Lexa was going to throw up again Clarke let it slide. “Fine, I’m going to get ready to go since I know for a fact you’ll throw up again.” 

Clarke packs a little bag with her ipad, a book for Lexa, since she knows they’ll be there awhile, and a poptart since she didn’t get to finish what she was eating. She gets her shoes back on and makes sure she has everything set when right on cue Lexa is hurling again. She goes back to the room and helps Lexa, who is now too weak to stand on her own, get her shoes on and walks her to the car. Clarke sits her girlfriend in the seat, puts her seatbelt on, and leaves Lexa with an “I’ll be right back.” Clarke grabs the bag she packed and heads to the car to drive them to the hospital.

__

They get to the hospital and Clarke makes Lexa stay in the car until she can get her a wheelchair because at this point Lexa can barely even stand with her pain so severe. They check in and are told to sit in the waiting room until Lexa can be called back. Clarke asks the receptionist for a bag. That way Lexa can throw up into something if she still needs to, but at this point the only thing coming out of Lexa is bile. 

They’re finally called back into the first room just to get her vitals and the nurse can check her out. “So what seems to be the problem today?” Asks the nurse. Knowing Lexa will downplay what’s wrong Clarke answers for her first. “She has a sharp pain in her left side and she hasn’t stopped throwing up since 4:30. I think it’s been 4 times already.” The nurse looks over at Lexa for confirmation and Lexa confirms the four times with a nod.

“Okay, let me take your temperature.” The nurse puts the mouth thermometer in Lexa’s mouth and waits for the beep. “101.3 so you have a fever. I’m going to go ahead and take your blood pressure and your pulse.” The nurse puts on the cuff and measures her blood pressure. The nurse writes down her numbers and tells them they can go back to the waiting room while they wait for a bed to open up. It’s only 10 minutes later they are called back again to wait in the ER room. 

“The doctor will be in with you shortly.” Says the lady who led them to their room. 

Lexa is lying in bed with Clarke standing right next to her stroking her hair in a soothing manner. She gives her temple little kisses while they wait for the doctor. There’s a knock on the door and the doctor, a man in his mid 40’s steps inside. “Hello I’m Dr. Kane. The chart says you have a sharp pain in your side and have been vomiting all evening?” Lexa answers weakly. “Yeah this morning my stomach was bothering me but it was almost nothing and it just kept getting worse as time went on and when I got home from work around 4:30 it was excruciating. I immediately got nauseated and threw up 4 times before Clark made me come.” 

The doctor listen attentively and nods his head. He responds “Well it’s a good thing she did. All the symptoms point out to be appendicitis so we’re going to give you a contrast solution and then take a CT scan of your abdomen to confirm it.” Lexa is a little confused and asks the doctor “I thought the appendix was on the right side. My pain is on the left. So how can it be appendicitis? The doctor answers. “Well sometimes our body will mirror the pain so even though you are feeling it on one side it could be on the other, but like I said we’re going to confirm it with the scan. A nurse will be right in to give you a juice with the contrast. Make sure you drink it all.” 

“Okay, thank you Dr. Kane.”

“You’re quite welcome. I’ll be back in a bit.”

Lexa does not want to look at Clarke’s face. She knows what’s coming and she is not in the mood to hear the dreaded ‘I was right and you were wrong song’. It’s been a minute since the doctor left and Clarke has yet to say a word. “Come on Clarke. I know it’s coming.” Clarke responds. “While I normally would sing my song, I know you are sick and I don’t want to make you feel worse than you already are.” Clarke gets closer to her face and presses their foreheads together and whispers. “But don’t you worry. As soon as you are better I will be all on that gloating.” Clarke lifts her head and give Lexa’s another kiss. 

The nurse walks in and asks Lexa “Apple or orange?” 

“Orange please.”

The nurse takes a shot of contrast and sticks it into the lid of the juice and presses it down until all of it mixes with the juice. “Okay make sure you drink all of it. It will take about 30 minutes till it reaches your stomach so we’ll come back in about 20 to start wheeling you down for your scan.”

20 minutes pass and Lexa is now ready to get her scan, but Clarke is forced to stay in the room to wait for her. 

When Lexa returns it’s confirmed that her appendix is inflamed and she’s scheduled to have surgery the following morning. They are assigned a room and head up to settle in. 

__

“Are you nervous?” Asks Clarke. 

“A little, they said it’s a super simple procedure though and they do it hundreds of times a week.”

Clarke is lying next to her in the small bed with both of them facing each other. She strokes her hair to comfort her. 

“You’ll be okay. As soon as it’s out you’ll be sore for a bit. That means no bedroom activity for a week.” Clarke says sternly

“Aw man.” Replies Lexa jokingly disappointed. 

They both fall asleep wrapped in each other’s arms 

Morning comes and the nurses prep Lexa for her surgery while Clarke waits in the surgical waiting room. It’s only been a couple of hours when the doctor comes out and tells Clarke that Lexa is finished and everything went perfectly, but she’ll be in recovery for a couple more hours. 

__

They’re both back in the room with Lexa still a little high on her anesthesia. 

“My god you’re the prettiest girl in the whole world.” Mumbles Lexa 

“Thank you babe”

“I mean it. You could be a model with how pretty you are. I mean look at that chest. It’s just so perfect. I could use them as a pillow. Can I lay on them?” 

Clarke wasn’t sure what to do. She knew Lexa was not in her right mind but this was hilarious. She knew she needed to get this on video. 

Clarke takes out her phone letting the devil on her shoulder win and starts recording Lexa. 

“Hey Lexa? Who’s your favorite person in the whole world?” 

“Oh my gosh. I know the perfect person. It’s Clarke my girlfriend and her perfect pillows. It’s not just those though she’s so sweet and nice and kind and pretty. She loves me and I love her. Clarke why’d you ask me such a silly question?”

“No reason.” Clarke answers back in awe. 

Definitely not expecting such a heartfelt answer she puts her phone away to lie next to Lexa. She gently gets in the bed under the covers and lets Lexa lay her head on her and use her as the pillow she’s been desperate to lie down on. 

Lexa takes a nap for a couple of hours while Clarke talks to all of their friends and updates them on Lexa’s progress. 

Clarke: Lexa is out of surgery and taking a nap. Everything went well and she should be released tomorrow. 

Octavia: That’s good to hear. Glad she’s doing okay. 

Raven: Tell her to get well soon.

Anya: I’ll be by sometime this afternoon for a visit. Let me know when she wakes up. 

Clarke: Will do

Clarke plays on her phone a little more and snapchats everyone a picture of Lexa lying on her. 

Lexa finally wakes up and rubs her sleep filled eyes. 

“Clarke I had the most wonderful dream.”

Clarke glances down and replies. “Really? What was it about?” 

“It was about you and how wonderful you are.”

“Well that’s nice to hear. Hey your sister wanted me to tell her when you woke up so she can come see you. You think you’re up for that?”

“Yeah definitely. I’m feeling so much better Clarke. Thanks for making me come”. 

“You’re not sore are you?”

“No. Just a little, but nothing compared to how I was earlier.” 

“Good. Let me know when it starts to be too much so the nurse can get you some pain medicine. I’m going to text Anya now to let her know it’s okay to come.”

“Okay.”

Clarke lets Anya know Lexa is awake and she replies she’s on the way. It’s only 20 minutes later she’s walking in the door. 

“Hey kid, how are you feeling?” Anya says as soon as she sees her.

Clarke gently gets up from the bed so they can talk easier. 

“I’m feeling okay. Whatever medicine they gave me makes me super sleepy though.” 

“Yeah I bet they gave you the good stuff. Clarke, did you get anything hilarious on video?” Clarke replies “Just something I plan on keeping to myself.” Clarke then whispers to Lexa “I’ll show you later.” 

Lexa thinking it’s something super embarrassing dreads watching it. 

Anya spends a good hour with them and lets Clarke get out of the hospital to get something to eat.

While Clarke is out Anya and Lexa get to have a talk 

“So I take it you weren’t able to ask Clarke to marry you yet.” 

“No, this stupid appendicitis ruined everything. I can’t believe I got sick the day I was going to propose. Do you think the universe is telling me to wait?”

“Of course not kid. Don’t you get cold feet now. You’ve already been waiting too long.” 

“Two years is not too long of a wait to propose to someone Anya. I’m going to do it, but now I have to wait for the right time. It has to be perfect.”

Lexa and Anya talk a little more until Clarke comes back. Anya leaves giving them both a hug goodbye. 

Clarke settles back into her girlfriend’s side and they watch tv for the rest of the afternoon. By 5:00 PM Lexa was feeling a lot of pain so they get the nurse to come back and administer more medicine. 30 minutes later Lexa is fast asleep. 

Clarke is having the hardest time trying to fall asleep. It’s a little difficult squished in a bed with Lexa passed out on medicine. Not only that but the nurses come back every couple of hours to take Lexa’s temperature and blood pressure to make sure she’s still doing alright. She finally manages to get a few winks of sleep when the lump next to her starts to stir. “Oh my gosh that was the best sleep I’ve ever gotten.” Clarke says to her “Maybe because you were rendered unconscious to the world.” Lexa replied “Whatever it was, I feel great today. My stomach barely feels sore at all.” 

“Well that’s good babe. I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Clarke says and gives her a kiss on the lips. “You think you can let me up though so I can go pee?” “Oh yeah I’m so sorry I was basically on top of you all night. That couldn’t have been comfortable for you Clarke. I’m so sorry. I feel so bad now.” Not wanting Lexa to feel bad she gives her another kiss and says “Don’t worry about it Lex, I was fine. It was super comforting being next to you all night and since I’ve gotten used to sleeping with you if I had slept anywhere else I wouldn’t have been able to sleep at all.” She knows she had a miserable night but it’s true that if she wasn’t next to Lexa then she wouldn’t have been able to even get a wink in. Her bladder is about to burst though so she runs to the bathroom. 

Clarke walks out of the bathroom and looks to the bed but doesn’t see Lexa in it. No, Lexa is on the floor in front of the bathroom. She’s on her knees staring up at Clarke with the most loving look in her eyes. “Lexa what the hell are you doing on the floor?! Are you crazy you could hurt yourself.” Clarke grabs under her shoulders and tries to lift, but Lexa asks “Clarke will you marry me?” Clarke accidentally lets Lexa go in shock. Lexa lands back on her knees, but since she wasn’t so high she’s fine. “Oh my god are you serious?” Clarke gets on the floor with her and holds her face in her hands with their foreheads touching while Lexa grabs Clarke around her waist

Lexa answers “Of course I’m serious. Clarke you are the love of my life. I cannot imagine a single day where you aren’t by my side. If there is anyone I would want to be married to it’s you.

You make sure I have lunch and breakfast every morning, you tell me you love me every single day, you always make sure to text me at work just to ask me how my day is going. I cannot think of a single reason why I shouldn’t marry you. So will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” There are tears streaming down both their faces. “Of course I’ll marry you. Oh my god I can’t believe this is happening.” They give each other a quick kiss before Clarke gets up and helps Lexa stand. “You still shouldn’t be out of bed though. Come on and hop back in. Oh where’s the ring?” Lexa sheepishly answers “I have it at home. I was going to propose on Friday. I had everything planned to the T, but then my stupid appendix had to go and try to burst. I was going to postpone the proposal but what you said before you went the bathroom I couldn’t wait any longer and I just had the feeling that I had to do it in that second. I couldn’t wait.” 

Clarke was speechless. Her heart could not possible get anymore full. She was getting married to the best girl in the world. All those women will be so jealous of her being able to call Lexa her wife. “Thank you Lexa, for being my best friend and girlfriend all in one. I love you so much and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. You absolutely make me the happiest person on earth.”

Clarke and Lexa spend the next few minutes making out until a knock on the door break them apart. The doctor walks in and checks her out for a few minutes and tells them “Well I’ve got good news, you get to go home. I’ve got the discharge papers ready and a nurse will come in with a wheelchair to bring you down to your car. Clarke if you can please park at the front and Lexa will be down shortly. It was wonderful meeting you and I hope I don’t see you again in this setting.” Lexa says “Thanks for everything Dr. Kane. All in all it wasn’t too bad of a stay here. I can honestly say I’m having the best day of my life.” during that last part Lexa was looking at Clarke with Clarke looking right back at her with the two biggest smiles they could muster. Dr. Kane nods his head and leaves confused. 

The pair giggle to themselves and Clarke packs away their things and then helps Lexa get dressed. She heads to get the car ready and waits for Lexa.

__

The girls are finally home and Clarke helps Lexa inside and puts her on the couch. Walking still makes her a little sore, but the doctor said tylenol should help with the pain and she should be back to her regular activities in about a week. She plans on a very special night with Clarke as soon as she’s able. 

Not being able to wait any longer Clarke leaves Lexa on the couch and goes to search for her ring. She knows all of Lexa’s spot and finds it on the first try. She brings the box to Lexa and tells her “Put it on please. This is the most beautiful ring ever, I can’t believe you got this.” It was a black ring with black gems going down the sides and a beautiful purple/blue gem right in the middle. Lexa tells her “I know it’s not your typical engagement ring, but you are not the typical fiancee. Its unique just like you are and I hope you like it.” Clarke answers in awe “Of course I like it Lexa. I absolutely love it, and I love the thought you put into it.”

Lexa is relieved to hear she loves the ring and presses a kiss to Clarke which Clarke happily reciprocates. Lexa is a little worn out so she heads to bed while Clarke spreads the news.

Clarke: Lexa is home safe and sound. Sleeping now, but doing a million times better also I’m engaged.

Raven: WTF you can’t just casually mention that in a Lexa update omg Clarke. Are you serious? Who proposed? Also when? Lexa has been in the hospital.

Octavia: Holy crap clarke are you serious? Congratulations! I’m so happy for you!

Anya: Finally

Clarke: It was at the hospital. She couldn’t wait any longer and guys it’s the most beautiful ring on earth. I haven’t told Lexa yet but everyone is invited to my house Sunday for dinner to celebrate. You all better come. 

Clarke: Anya what do you mean finally? How long has Lexa been planning to propose. I know she told you. I can’t believe you kept it a secret you’re supposed to be my best friend too.

Anya: Sorry Clarke sister secrets trump best friend secrets anyday.

Clarke: Fine you’re off the hook, just you wait when we’re sister-in-laws. You won’t know who to trust. hahaha.

Raven: You barely answered any of my questions but there you are having a whole conversation with Anya. JK congratulations love you both. And yes I’ll be there.

Octavia: Me and Lincoln are also coming.

Anya: Yeah see you there. 

Clarke: Raven I’m going to tell everything on sunday with everyone present.

Raven: -_- fine

Finished with her conversation Clarke makes her way to the bedroom to change into her pajamas to go to sleep. She slips into bed and cuddles behind Lexa making sure every part of them is touching. Lexa wakes with the movement and grabs Clarke’s hands to wrap them around her waist gently. Clarke whispers in her ear “I love you so much and I can’t wait to marry you. By the way our friends are coming Sunday for a celebratory dinner. Goodnight.” 

“Good night Clarke. I love you to the moon and back.” Clarke kisses the back of her neck and they both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.google.com/search?q=black+ring+with+diamond&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjRxpWV7PnZAhVGM6wKHc-4B78Q_AUICygC&biw=1920&bih=949#imgrc=Czd5tgyRtlnJSM:
> 
> That's the ring


	3. The Impulse Buy

“So you bought a kitten.”

“Yes, isn’t he just the cutest?”

“Well I guess, but Clarke that’s a living, breathing creature. I don’t think we are capable of taking care of a kitten.”

“Lexa, you’re such a spoil sport. I’ll take good care of him. I promise.”

“Fine, but you better not go back on your word.”

And that’s how the conversation went two weeks ago when she was promised that someone else would be taking care of this cat, but here she is, waking up at 3:00 AM because the kitten was crying and Clarke refused to get up.

“Clarke wake up.” Clarke mumbles something unintelligibly. “I mean it Clarke. Get up. The kitten is crying” Clarke responds in kind “No Lexa, leave me alone, I’m trying to sleep.” Lexa is getting fed up “Get up Clarke. You promised you would take care of the cat and so far I’m the only one that feeds him.”

Clarke says in her sweetest voice she can muster “Please Lexa? I’m so tired.” She then adds a kiss to Lexa’s neck to seal the deal. With that Lexa is a goner letting out a huff “Fine, but you owe me.” Clarke never even opening her eyes was already back to sleep before the threat could leave Lexa’s mouth.

Lexa sighs to herself while caressing Clarke’s cheek “The things I put up with for you.”

With that settled Lexa gets up to deal with their crying kitten. She opens the door and looks down at the tiny creature that makes so much fuss, bending down to pick him up and whispers into his fur “You’re spoiled rotten, you know that right?” Lexa takes the kitten into the kitchen to check his water and give him his food. She looks down to see both bowls are full and cranes her neck to stare at the tiny creature. “What the hell Sherbert? Your bowls are full.” They’re both in a stare off not knowing who’s going to look away first. In the end Lexa loses and turns away. “I can’t believe I lost to a cat...and I can’t believe I care.”

She’s stumped. She begins talking to the kitten again not expecting an answer, but hoping for one anyway. “Well what did you want? You woke me up.” The kitten just looks at her and meows again. Sighing in resignation she puts the kitten down and makes her way back to bed. She shuts the door and before she could take another step the tiny meows start again. “Oh my God Sherbert what could you possibly want?” She opens the door and there is the little orange kitten again looking up at her with sad eyes. The kitten runs into the room and tries to jump onto the bed, but he’s just too small. Feeling sorry for him Lexa scoops him up and dumps Sherbert on top of the blankets. Feeling a little nervous that her or Clarke will roll over him in their sleep she goes into the living room to get his bed and places it between them.

“Okay little Sherbert. You stay in your bed and don’t get up. We all need sleep and you aren’t helping.” Sherbert plops into his bed with purrs as loud as a motor and curls in to sleep.

Finally with some peace and quiet Lexa follows after him.

__

Her alarm goes off in what feels like 20 seconds but she knows realistically it’s been 3 hours. Clarke starting to stir awake feels an odd lump next to her. She opens her eyes and sees Sherbert. Wondering aloud she asks “What’s Sherbert doing in bed?”

Lexa grumpily answers “He was crying last night and you wouldn't get up. He was lonely so to shut him up I put him in bed.” Clarke squeals “Oh my gosh, that’s just the cutest thing!” She then reaches for the kitten and picks him up to snuggle and begins cooing to him “Were you so scared and lonely by yourself sweet baby? Did mommy Lexa save you? Yes she did because she’s just the sweetest thing ever isn’t she? Yes she is!” Lexa hearing Clarke talk like that about her made her bad mood disappear so she went behind Clarke and held them both. “Yes I’m the sweetest because I can be nothing less to my two favorite loves.” Clarke looks back at her with love in her eyes and can’t help but love this woman all the more.

“Thanks for taking care of him last night...and every day. It means a lot to me that you let me keep him.” Clarke tells her. Lexa answers with a kiss to the top of Clarke’s head. “Of course Clarke. Anything for you.”

Needing to get up to get ready for work both Clarke and Lexa head off to do their normal routine with Sherbert in Clarke’s arms. She puts the kitten down onto the floor of the kitchen to begin breakfast and then lunch. Sherbert is following along everywhere Clarke goes so she has to make sure she doesn’t step on him. Luckily he has a bell collar and she can hear him tingling around everywhere.

With Lexa done with her shower it’s Clarke’s turn so they swap rooms so Lexa can eat breakfast and Clarke can get ready for work. With everyone dressed and fed they get their belongings and start to head out the door, but not without one last goodbye.

Clarke lifts up the little kitten and kisses his head. “Bye little Sherb, I’ll see you after work. Be a good boy.” She then turns to Lexa with the kitten in her arms. “Say bye to Sherbert.” Lexa answers incredulously. “Clarke it’s just a cat. He doesn’t even understand what you’re saying.” “Nope you can’t pull that with me anymore. I know how much you love him now. So say goodbye.”

“Fine. Bye Sherbert.” She then adds a little kiss to his head just like Clarke did.

Satisfied she puts the kitten down and lock the door. “Bye Lexa, see you after work.” Clarke then gives Lexa a kiss on the lips. “Bye Clarke. I love you.”


	4. Happy Birthday Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lexa's birthday and Clarke wants to celebrate.

It’s Lexa’s birthday and Clarke has everything planned to the minute. She couldn’t wait to spend the entire day doting on Lexa. If Clarke loved anything in the world it was Lexa and birthday’s.

Both women are taking a vacation day from work so they can enjoy every second of the day. It’s 6:00 in the morning and the night before Lexa turned off her alarm thinking she could sleep in, but Clarke had other plans.

Clarke’s alarm goes off and wakes them both up. “Clarke, why is your alarm going off? There’s no work today.” Lexa puts the pillow over her head to drown out the blaring sound.

Clarke is fully awake now and jumps up in excitement. She yanks the pillow off of Lexa and pushes Lexa onto her back and straddles her. “Happy Birthday Lexa!” Clarke gives her a kiss on the lips and tells her “You need to get up. We have a whole day of fun planned.”

“I thought we were just going to stay in bed and have birthday sex all day.” Lexa says with a pout

“Sorry Lex, that comes later tonight” Clarke says with a wink at the end. “But I have an entire day planned and I even made a schedule.” Lexa’s eyes light up, “You organized an entire day for me?”

“Of course, now get up and get ready. We need to be out the door by 7 AM sharp.”

“Okay, okay I’m up. While I shower feed Sherbert please.”

“I was actually thinking I could join you. I woke us up extra early for a reason.”

“I like how you think Griffin. Race you!” Lexa runs into the bathroom to start the water. Clarke is right after her and they are both stripping off their clothes. Lexa finishes first and steps in with Clarke only a second behind. Lexa grabs Clarke by the shoulders and pushes her into the wall.

Lexa kisses Clarke down her neck and starts to go lower, but Clarke stops her. “Easy there tiger. We don’t have time for that kind of fun, just relax and I’ll wash you.” Lexa is a little bummed out, but she enjoys everything with Clarke so the disappointment is only for a split second. Lexa turns around and grabs the loofah for Clarke. Clarke starts to lather the cloth and massage it into Lexa’s back. She goes all over Lexa’s body and rinses her off. “Time for your hair, Love.” Clarke grabs the shampoo and puts a big dollop on her palm. She begins to lather it in and Lexa lets out a small moan. “ Mmm that feels so good Clarke.”

They finish off their shower after Clarke gets her turn and they are ready to go.

They get in the car and Clarke lets Lexa know of the first location. “Okay Lex first stop is Ihop. Do you want to know the whole schedule or do you want each activity to be a surprise?”

“No I want to know everything.” Lexa says excitedly. Clarke starts naming everything on her list. “Okay as you know first is Ihop and then after that we are headed to the bookstore to pick you out whatever you want. Next is time for fun, Dave and Busters! We’ll spend a couple of hours there and after that I have a fancy lunch planned at The Melting Pot. After we eat I have us scheduled to go to the history museum so you can teach me all about the things you love. After the museum we go home for a quiet dinner and then that birthday sex I promised you.”

Lexa was floored “You really went out of your way this year Clarke. What makes it so different than last year?”

Clarke answered “Well last year we weren’t engaged for one, and two you told me that you didn’t really celebrate birthdays so I didn’t want to turn you off then. I just needed to get a better feel for you and now that I know you inside and out I can do whatever I want.”

Lexa shakes her head in resignation with a smile on her face. “Whatever you say Clarke. I’m happy you decided to do it.”

They get to Ihop and they both order a stack of birthday pancakes with bacon. They get to the bookstore and Lexa spent 30 minutes looking for the perfect book. She chose three but couldn’t decide which one she wanted the most. In the end they got all three.

At Dave and Busters Lexa got to act like a kid again. Clarke and her are having a competition to see who can get the most points and so far Lexa is winning.

“Okay Clarke, one more game and we determine the winner. Winner gets to gloat the rest of the day.”

“I got this in the bag Lex, there’s no way you can beat me.” They each play one last game of skeeball and tally the points. In the end Lexa wins by a landslide. “I win, I win, I win!” Lexa chants while dancing around Clarke. Clarke gives off a playful pout “Yeah because I let you win. I can’t have you sulking on your own birthday.”

“Yeah right. I beat you fair and square.” Clarke sticks her tongue out at Lexa and the both of them laugh. Clarke sees it’s time to go and says “Okay we have to go so let's keep our cards for next time to rack up more points and get a big prize.” Lexa agreed so they headed to their next stop The Melting Pot.

They were at the restaurant and could finally relax a little. Clarke starts off the conversation. “So have you been having fun today?” Lexa stares at her incredulously “Are you kidding Clarke? Today has been the best day of my life. I’ve never been to Dave and Busters before. It was so much fun, and I got three new books! I won’t be able to put them down for a couple of weeks at least. And oh my gosh the pancakes were amazing. Today has been amazing Clarke, thank you for doing this.”

“You’re welcome Lexa. I’m glad you’re having fun.”

“I definitely can’t wait for the museum. They got a new exhibit that opened just today, so we’ll be one of the first people to look at it.”

“That’s great. What’s it about?”

“They found a bunch of new Greek artifacts and even found an entire house underground filled with furniture almost completely preserved. The archaeologist thinks it was a quick mudslide so the window openings got sealed and kept everything inside pretty free from the mud and dirt.”

Clarke was getting excited too. “Wow, I can’t wait to see it.”

After the food and museum it was time to go home. Unbeknownst to Lexa, Clarke had one last thing planned.

Clarke gets out of the car, but makes sure her and Lexa get to the door together. Lexa opens the door and turns on the light. After the lights turn on every one of their friends jump from their hiding places and yell out “Surprise! Happy Birthday Lexa!”

Lexa jumps about two feet in the air and screamed. She was not expecting that, and her heart is now going a million miles a minute. After a second they all crowd around Lexa to give her hugs from each of them. Her sister Anya was there and give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Happy birthday Kid! I’ll give you your birthday punches later.”

“Gee thanks Anya.” Lexa said sarcastically, but then added on excitedly “I can’t believe I got a surprise party. Who did all this?” Anya answers “Clarke organized it. She roped me into decorating so I forced Raven and Octavia to help.” Lexa was getting overwhelmed and her eyes were getting watery. “Thanks Anya. For this and always trying your best for my birthday when we were kids too. I’ve never forgotten that.” Lexa pulls her into a hug and Anya talks into her ear. “You’re welcome kid. You deserve that and so much more.” They seperate so Lexa can thank everyone else who came. She gave a special thanks to the people who helped.

“Okay birthday girl it’s time for the cake. Everyone gather around.” Clarke gets out the cake and Lexa is floored. It’s a cake in the shape of a stack of pancakes. “I can’t believe you got me a cake that looks like a [stack of pancakes](http://www.lakescakes.com/images/DSC_0122.JPG)”

“Of course I did. You remind me nearly every day that it’s your favorite food. Just you wait till you taste it.” She tells lexa. Clarke then yells out “Okay everyone, sing on the count of three. One, two, three.” Everyone is singing happy birthday to her and when it’s over she blew out the candles. Anya yells out “What’d you wish for?” Lexa answers “Nothing because everything is absolutely perfect.” She gets a bunch of ‘how sweets’ and ‘what a sap’, but she doesn’t care. She is happy and nothing can bring her down.

Everyone has a piece of cake and Lexa got the surprise. “It tastes like maple syrup!” This was the best birthday she’s ever had.

Everyone is gone now and the only thing Clarke and Lexa have to do is put away the rest of the cake. “I had a great time Clarke. Thanks for everything.”

“It’s not over yet.” Clarke grabs Lexa’s hand and leads her to their bedroom. “Now it’s time for that birthday sex I promised you.” Clarke and Lexa spend the next hour worshiping each others body’s and finally cuddle to go to sleep. With Clarke as little spoon tonight Lexa got to nuzzle her nose into Clarke’s neck to inhale her scent and falls asleep happy.


	5. Clarke Gets a New Phone

It’s finally Friday and Clarke is packing her things for the weekend, mentally checking off her list to make sure she doesn’t forget anything this time. Bag packed - check, drawing sent - check. With everything ready to go she leaves for home.

Lexa isn’t there when she arrives which is expected since Lexa always works late Friday’s, so wanting to do something special for her Clarke gets started on making Lexa’s favorite food, pancakes. She mixes the batter and turns the stove on to heat the pan. While the frying pan is heating up she runs to gather all the candles she’ll need to set a romantic setting. With everything cooked the only thing left is to light the candles and wait for Lexa to walk in the door. 

With two minutes to spare Clarke hears shuffling at the door and stands in front of the table with her hands behind her back. “Good evening Miss Lexa. Behind me is an exquisite spread of pancakes with maple syrup gathered from the finest of maple trees. Bon appetit.”

Lexa walks in and does a double take at all the candles lit and back to Clarke. She looks at Clarke who has a sexy look on her face and she’s in awe. “What is this?” Lexa asks looking into Clarke’s eyes. 

“It’s your favorite food, date style. I wanted to show how much I love and appreciate you.”

“You made me pancakes?” Lexa asks. “Of course.” Clarke answers. Dropping her stuff on the floor she rushes to Clarke and lifts her into a sweeping hug and kiss. “Thank you, Clarke. Everything looks amazing.” Lexa says in a quiet grateful voice. Not many people would go through the effort for her so she’s glad she has Clarke in her life. 

She lets go of Clarke and they each take a seat at their small table. Clarke has everything out already that they might need; Syrup, butter, whip cream, chocolate chips, and strawberries. She even got a plate of bacon ready for them. Lexa is in absolute heaven, with her favorite person and her favorite food. 

Clarke starts up a conversation. “So how was work today?” 

“It was pretty good.” Lexa replied. “We have a new receptionist so it’s been an adjustment getting them to do exactly what I want and how I want it.” 

They continue their conversation and stuff their faces until they can’t possibly eat anymore. “Want to walk all these carbs off?” Asks Lexa. 

“We’ll have to walk like 8 hours to get rid of all these calories, but sure. Let me get my coat.” 

They head to the park deciding it’s cold just enough to give Clarke and excuse to grab onto Lexa’s arm and curl it around her neck while Clarke’s arm wraps around Lexa’s waist. The girls are walking with their sides pressed together when Lexa sees something shining by the pond. She tells Clarke to wait on the trail while she goes to see what it is. 

As soon as Lexa reached the water only about 30 feet away Clarke feels a presence behind her. The sun was already going down when they left so there weren’t many people around. She turns around and sees a man in a mask with his hand in his pocket wrapped around a gun. 

“Give me your money and I won’t have to shoot you.” The robber calmly tells her. Clarke is frozen in shock. She can’t move and her eyes are wide open. “I said give me your money!” the robber says a little louder this time. Loud enough for Lexa to hear. 

The noise gets Lexa’s attention and she sees Clarke with a man standing way too close to Clarke. She acts on instinct and runs to Clarke yelling at the man to get away from her. The robber gets spooked at the noise thinking Clarke was alone so he reached into Clarke’s pocket real quick and just took what he felt. After he grabbed the item he bolted away. 

Lexa caught up to Clarke and grabbed her face panicking “Oh my god Clarke, are you okay?! He didn’t hurt you did he?” Lexa is checking her all over with Clarke still frozen. “Speak to me Clarke, are you okay?! We need to get out of here!” Lexa gives Clarke a little nudge and that finally snaps Clarke out of her trance. “Lexa he took my phone.” 

Lexa checks Clarke’s pockets and doesn’t find a phone in there. “It’s okay Clarke, it’s just a phone. You’re the main priority right now.” Clarke is getting a little hysterical now. “No it’s not okay. Lexa he took my phone! It has all my pictures in it and all my ideas. It’s got the pictures from your birthday, pictures of baby Sherbert, and all of our friends. I can’t get that back Lexa.” Clarke starts to cry and Lexa brings her into a hug. Clarke puts her head into Lexa’s chest and bawls. It was a scary experience and she lost something important. “It’ll be okay Clarke. Your phone had a password so it’s unlikely he’ll be able to get in and with Find My iPhone on we’ll be able to help the police. Now we need to get out of the park before he comes back.” 

“Are we going to the police now?” Clarke asks with her face still in Lexa’s chest. Lexa answers, “First we’re going back to the house to get the car then we’ll drive to the police station and report him. Everything is going to be okay, Clarke, I promise.”

Clarke and Lexa rush out of the park looking around their surroundings in case the guy is still lurking, but they make it home in one piece. 

__

They’re at the police station giving their statement when Lexa mentions the Find My iPhone. “We have the Find My iPhone on. Will you be able to track it with that?” 

“Unfortunately it’s unlikely we’ll be able to actively go looking for the device. If it’s found to be in someone’s house we would need a search warrant and an $800 phone is not a big priority. The only thing you can do is report it stolen and if the serial number shows up again we would know it’s true.”

Clarke deflates, she was basically just told she’s never going to get her phone back. The only thing they can do is put the phone in lost mode and hope the robber doesn’t find a way around that. They give the statement to the police and head home. Clarke doesn’t say anything the whole ride and goes straight to their bedroom to head to bed. 

Lexa joins her shortly after and hugs her from behind while they fall asleep together.

__

It’s the middle of the night and Lexa feels Clarke thrashing around. She’s clearly having a nightmare so Lexa tries to wake her up. Lexa grabs on to her shoulders and shakes her. “Clarke wake up. It’s just a dream. Get up.” Clarke jerks awake and sits up looking at all her surroundings. With tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat she tells Lexa “Oh my god it felt so real. I had a nightmare that we were back at the park and the robber came back, but this time when you yelled out to him he shot you. It was so scary Lexa, I can’t lose you.” Clarke finishes telling her nightmare and Lexa pulls Clarke into a hug. “It’s okay Clarke. It was just a nightmare. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“You don’t know that. You could have been shot Lex. You can’t go and confront a robber like that again.”

“Okay, I’m sorry. It was just instinct to try and protect you. I didn’t think and for that I’m sorry, but Clarke I can’t lose you either. I had to do something to chase him away. All I saw was you in danger and I reacted.” They both just held each other tight and laid in silence, until Clarke broke it in a whisper. “I’m scared to close my eyes. I keep seeing a gun pointed at me. I can’t believe I froze.”

“We all do different things when we’re scared. It’s more than just fight or flight now. It’s fight or flight or freeze, and what you did was natural. You’re fine and I’m fine. We’ll avoid the park for awhile and we’ll take self defense classes to make sure it doesn’t happen again.” Lexa gives a kiss to Clarke’s forehead and pulls her in closer practically pulling Clarke onto her lap. 

Clarke is still silently thinking and blurted out. “Can we track my phone to see if maybe he dumped it somewhere?” 

“Sure babe. Let me get my laptop.” Lexa leaves the room to get her laptop and hops back into bed. She logs in when all of a sudden she remembered. “Oh my god Clarke I backed up your phone only a couple of days ago!” 

“What?”

“Your phone. I backed it up to my computer a couple of days ago because I got you a new one for your birthday.”

“So all my pictures are on the computer?!”

“Yes. Not the ones for the last few days, but everything before that is on here. I can’t access them yet until I plug the new phone in though.” 

“Oh my god that’s great Lexa! And I get a new phone? You’re the best fiancèe ever!”

“Do you still want to track the robber?”

“No screw that guy. I was just hoping to see if we can salvage it, but now we don’t need to. It sucks that we’re out a couple hundred bucks, but all my stuff will be okay. Thank you Lexa, for being the responsible one for me.” Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa in a tight hug.

“You’re welcome Clarke.”

With everything seemingly settled Clarke and Lexa lie back down to go to sleep. The problem is Clarke is still scared. “Lexa, I can’t sleep.” Lexa sits up. “How about I run us a bath and make you some sleepy time tea. That way you’ll be too tired to think about him.” Clarke liked the idea and nodded in agreement.

Lexa gets up with Clarke following her everywhere. First stop is the kitchen to heat up the tea kettle. While that’s warming up they head to the bathroom to fill up the tub. Lexa turns on the water to make sure it’s nice and hot, she pours the soothing lavender scent, and bubbles to give it a real bath feel. While the tub is filling the tea kettle screams across the house and Lexa goes to prepare the tea. “You wait here to make sure the tub doesn’t overfill.” Clarke reluctantly agrees but stays put. 

With everything ready the girls strip their clothes and hop in the tub. Lexa gets in first to lean against the wall with Clarke sitting between Lexa’s legs leaning against her chest. The tea is on a tray that attaches to the sides so they can relax without worrying about it spilling. They are both relaxed and warm and sipping their teas. No words needed to be said because the moment is perfect. Everything will be okay eventually. Clarke will eventually forget the guy, they’ll both learn how to defend themselves, and Clarke will get her pictures back.

Clarke is finally getting sleepy so they drain the tub and dry off. They get into their comfiest pajamas and go to bed. After a couple of minutes of soothing touches Clarke finally falls asleep. Lexa is still awake though just thinking. Thinking about what could have happened, and she realizes her running after the guy was stupid. She could have gotten herself and Clarke killed, but what else was she supposed to do? She hopes she never has to find out. She looks at the phone next to her to check the time and sees a bunch of messages.

Raven: Yo Lex where’s Clarke at? She hasn’t been answering.

Octavia: Is Clarke around you? She hasn’t answered me for awhile and that’s pretty weird for her.

Lexa sends a group message to Clarke’s closest friends to let them know what’s wrong. It’s 2 in the morning though so she’s pretty sure no one will answer.

Lexa: Clarke and I went for a walk in the park this evening when a gunman came and took her phone. Clarke is okay but shaken up pretty bad. It’s unlikely we’ll get the phone back, but I had already ordered her one for her birthday and will give her that when it arrives. I’ll let her know you guys were trying to reach out and I’m pretty sure she’ll call you guys tomorrow. Sorry for the late message, but I didn’t want you guys worrying.

Lexa puts down her phone and finally feels the tiredness reach her brain. She snuggles up behind Clarke holding her as close as possible and falls asleep.

__

Lexa wakes up first with her face in Clarke’s neck. She breathes in her soothing scent and releases a sigh. It’s going to be a good day. She knows it. 

Lexa carefully extracts herself from Clarke’s back to get started on breakfast. She’s going to make Clarke’s favorite omelet, mushroom and bacon. 

She finishes the omelet just as Clarke stumbles out of the room and a haze of sleep. “Morning sleepy head. I made breakfast.” Lexa is plating everything when all of a sudden a koala like creature attaches to her back. With Clarke hugging her from behind she penguin walks to put the pan in the sink and gets them some milk to go with their eggs. “Come on Clarke, breakfast is ready. Let’s sit down and eat.” Clarke lets go and sits down in her spot and takes a big whiff. “Wow Lex this smells great.” 

“Tastes even better. Dig in.” 

They eat in silence with Clarke randomly moaning when she gets to a good part. They clear their plates and Clarke does the dishes since Lexa did the cooking. 

They’re both on the couch when Lexa remembers her texts from last night so she gets up to retrieve her phone. As she walks back into the room she tells Clarke. “I forgot to tell you Raven and Octavia texted me last night asking where you were. You can call them now if you want.”

“Thanks Lex.” 

Lexa handed Clarke her phone and Clarke made the call. First she called Octavia. “Hey O, Lexa told me you texted last night.”

“Yeah, but she told us what happened. Are you okay?”

“I will be. I’ve never been so scared in my life. I really thought I was going to die, and then Lexa runs the guy off. She’s my stupid hero.”

“Well good for Lexa and I’m sorry about your phone being taken. I wish we could find the guy so me and Lincoln could beat him up for you.”

“Ha, Thanks O. I’m going to call Raven now to ease her worries, but I’ll text you on my new phone when it comes, but for now to reach me just text Lexa.”

“Will do. Bye Clarke.”

“Bye Octavia.”

After hanging up on Octavia the call to Raven was next and the conversation went more or less the same with just a bit more anger and curse words. 

After the calls Clarke hands Lexa back her phone. “So when is my new phone coming?” Lexa answers “Should be on Monday. Would have come sooner, but there’s no post on Sundays.”

“That’s fine. I just won’t be able to text you on Monday at work, but I’ll just email you.”

The girls settle into the couch and cuddle until it’s time for lunch. Lexa suggests the local diner, but Clarke really wants chinese. Lexa suggests flipping a coin. Lexa flips the coin and Clarke yells out “Heads.” It landed on the couch with a poomph. “Tails. I win. Diner here we come.”

The diner is only a block away so they usually walk, but when Lexa heads in the opposite direction of the car towards the diner Clarke stops her. “No I don’t want to walk. We need to drive.” Lexa stops mid step and turns around. “It’s only right around the corner Clarke.” 

“I know, but I’m scared.” Realization hits Lexa and she feels stupid. “Sorry Clarke I wasn’t thinking. Yeah lets get in the car.” 

They get in the car and to the diner in 30 seconds. Lexa parks the car and they get inside to take their seats. 

The waitress take their drink orders and Lexa starts off the conversation. “So I was thinking on Monday we can wake up a little early and you can drop me off work then take my car and just pick me up when you’re done.”

“You don’t have to go into work early and leave late just for me Lexa. I’ll be fine taking the train.”

“You won’t have a phone. I would feel better knowing you’re safe.” 

Knowing Lexa wasn’t going to relent Clarke just agrees. “Okay, thanks Lex.” The waitress comes back for their order and leaves. They enjoy their time together while Lexa gets a text from Raven and Octavia wanting to get together that evening. Clarke says yes, so they make their way home to clean up for their guests. 

__

It’s finally after work Monday and the girls are on their way home. Clarke can’t contain her excitement. “I’m finally getting my new phone. Why can’t you just tell me what it is? I’ve been waiting all weekend.”

“Because it’s for your birthday so at least something needs to be a surprise. Exactly like you said. You waited all weekend so what’s another 10 minutes.”

“Fiiine, just so you know next time you ask me something I’m going to wait a whole weekend before I give you the answer.”

“Duly noted.”

They’re finally home with the car barely in park when Clarke zooms out of her seat and runs to the door. 

There it is. The box that holds her new phone. She picks up the box and tries to go inside, but of course it’s locked. “Crap I don’t have my keys. Lexa hurry up!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming geeze. Hold your horses.” Clarke is standing by the door tapping her foot. “You’re going slow on purpose.”

“What? How can you say that?” Lexa said sarcastically

“Lex, just open the door!”

Taking pity on Clarke, Lexa opens the door. Clarke is already in the kitchen with a knife in hand opening up the package. She opens the box, takes a peek inside, and grabs what's inside. “Oh jeeze it’s another box. I swear you did that on purpose.” 

“Well I requested it to be wrapped so I wouldn’t have to.” 

 

“Lex, that’s lazy. I wrap all your gifts.” Clarke opens her box and she squeals in delight “You got me an iPhone X! Thank you so much Lexa!” Clarke jumps around and grabs Lexa by the neck giving her the tightest hug. “Let’s put my info in it. I need to tell everyone.”

Clarke: Guess what guys?!?! I’m back!!!

Raven: Yay Clarke is back!

Octavia: Whoop whoop!!!1!!

Jasper: Where’d you go?

Monty: Her phone got stolen dummy.

Jasper: OOOOOHHHH

Jasper: Welcome back.

Clarke: Lexa got me an iphone x. It’s so fancy and cool. And so pretty. Thank you baby!

Lexa: You’re welcome Love

Anya: Ugh don’t include me in this gross fest. Love her in your own messages.

Clarke: Don’t be jelly Anya. hurry up and come over so I can show you my new phone. 

Raven: Is that invite for all of us or just Anya? 

Clarke: Sorry just Anya. She was coming for dinner today anyway. 

Raven: I better get an invite for later this week.

Clarke: I see you everyday at work! 

Raven: Oh yeah. Well I’ll see you tomorrow then.

Anya: I’m on my way. I hate these group chats

Lexa: If I have to suffer through them then so do you.

Clarke: So much love I’m feeling!

Anya arrives at their house and Clarke immediately shows her all the new features. “Look, it’s got a fancy camera that makes the little animals move their face.”

“That’s great Clarke, can we eat now?”

“Fine Miss Jealous Grumpy. Lexa is dinner ready?” Lexa pops from the kitchen “Yes, just need to set the table. Can you do that for me?”

Clarke gets up to head to the kitchen “Sure, here Anya, you can play with it for a few minutes.”

Anya grabs the phone so Clarke can set the table.

“Does she not realize her phone was ancient and this one has already been out for a year?” Lexa give Anya’s shoulder a little push. “Leave her alone Anya. She’s excited and I’m happy it got her mind off of that guy. She was really freaked out.”

“Yeah I know. I haven’t said anything. I’ve been oohing and ahhing at all the right moments.”

Clarke scampers back in as happy as can be. “Come on slow pokes everything is ready.”

They all sit down to dinner with everything slowly going back to normal. Clarke will have a fear for some time, but that will eventually trickle down to a reservation. Right now she’s living in the moment with her fiancèe, her best friend, and her brand new phone. Life couldn’t get better.


	6. It's Getting Hot in Here

It’s the hottest day of the year...and the air conditioning doesn't work. Clarke and Lexa are lounging on the couch in their living room wearing shorts and bikini tops. Normally if the A/C didn’t work, which it sometimes didn’t, they could just go out to eat, see a movie, or even crash at a friends house. But today they have to wait for maintenance and he gave a time window between 8:00 and 4:00.

Clarke is the first one to complain, “Lexa I’m so hot. Can you fan me please?”

“No, Clarke, I’m just as hot as you are. Why do both of us have to suffer anyway? I’ve got an idea, you stay here and I go to Anya’s house to cool off.”

Clarke looks at her like she’s crazy, “You better not leave me by myself.”

“I’m just kidding love, I would never abandon you.” Lexa gets up to get some ice water and brings one for Clarke too.

Clarke complains again “I can’t believe the landlord is making us wait an entire day just to get our air conditioning fixed on the hottest day of the year. It’s his fault anyway for waiting till it broke down.” 

Lexa while also upset is the voice of reason. “While that is true we’re lucky he got us something so quickly and on a Saturday no less.”

Clarke throws Lexa a glare, “Quit being reasonable while I’m trying to whine and complain.”

“My apologies Clarke, whine away.”

It’s only been two hours, but Clarke and Lexa are already dying. The longer they wait the hotter it gets.

“Lexa I’m so hot!” Clarke cries out. 

“I know babe, just a few more hours until the maintenance guy comes. We’ll put the A/C so high we’ll need blankets to warm us up.” Lexa tries to reassure her fiancée. 

“And hot chocolate too. With little marshmallows.” Clarke adds on to their fantasy.

Clarke is getting too bored waiting so she suggests a game, “Want to play truth or dare?”

Lexa lifts her head to look at Clarke with disbelief on her face, “We’re not children.”

“No, but I’m hot and bored.”

Lexa gives up very quickly “Fine, truth or dare Clarke?”

“I wanted to go first.” Clarke complains.

“Well I asked first.” Lexa rebuttals. Clarke pouts, but then answers a reluctant “Dare”

“I dare you to fan me for five minutes.” 

Clarke glares at Lexa, “Touchè”

Not one to be defeated Clarke gets up and finds a paper she can fold into a fan. Now it’s Clarke’s turn, “Truth or dare?”

Without hesitation Lexa answers “Truth.” 

“Have you ever had a crush on one of my friends?”

Lexa answers easily “Not even in the slightest. I think I loved you the very second you tripped over your own feet and I had to catch you.”

Clarke blushes and lets out a quiet, “Such a sap.”

“Truth or dare Clarke?”

“You can’t get me this time. Truth.” 

“Is it true you asked Anya on a date and she denied you?”

Clarke starts spluttering “What? No, is that what she told you? Anya is a liar. That never happened. I can’t believe Anya would betray me like that.”

Lexa is in hysterics “So it’s true, you asked her out?”

Clarke stops fanning and sits down. “It’s not as simple as that, but basically yes I accidentally asked her out and she told me no.”

“How was it accidental?”

“I thought I was texting you. Anya got a hold of my phone and changed the contact names on the phone to trick me. It’s why I avoided you for a week. Anya eventually told me what happened and that you would love to go on a date with me.”

Lexa looks at Clarke with pity, “Clarke that’s so sad. You thought I rejected you.”

Clarke nods her head, “Yeah, I was pretty bummed the whole week and I barely ate.” 

Clarke continues the game, “Anyway back to the game. Truth or dare?”

Lexa answers dare this time.

“I dare you to be topless until the maintenance guy comes.” Lexa’s eyes widen in shock “Clarke! I can’t do that.” 

“Too bad, a dares a dare.” Lexa got an idea and shrugs her shoulders “Fine then. Boy it sure is a scorcher. I’m going to get me some ice.”

Lexa took off her top and was now in only shorts. She walks into the kitchen to grab a couple of ice cubes. When she comes back she sits directly in front of Clarke making sure she got a good view. 

“Gosh, I am just burning up.” Lexa brings the ice cube to her chest and starts to rub all over her ribs and stomach. “This ice just feels so good.” Lexa takes a glance at Clarke to make sure she’s looking. “I am so glad you dared me to take off my top.” Lexa then begins to circle the ice around her chest and under hear breasts “Ooh this feels good.” 

Clarke is staring at Lexa with her mouth open. “Uh Lex, What are you doing?”

“What do you mean? I’m just cooling off.”

Clarke sees right through her game. With narrowed eyes she tells her “I know what you’re doing and it’s not going to work on me.”

Lexa snaps her finger and lets out a sarcastic “Darn. Maybe next time.”

They continue the game with no one choosing dare again. 

“It’s 3:30 where is this guy?” Asks Clarke. All of a sudden there was a loud knock on the door. 

Lexa still topless jumps up to look for her bikini “Crap Clarke you must be psychic or something. Help me look for my top.” They find Lexa’s top and she runs to her room to put it on while Clarke goes to the door to let the maintenance guy in.

“Thanks for coming on a Saturday. We might literally die from heat stroke if this doesn’t get fixed soon.”

The maintenance man answers “No problem ma’am. Always happy to help out a pretty young thing such as yourself.” Clarke wasn’t sure if this guy was just overly friendly or a pervert so she calls for Lexa. Lexa comes out with a shirt on. Clarke leans close to her ear to speak softly “Stay close so I can put on a shirt. The guy was a bit friendly, but I don’t want to assume he was flirting.”

Lexa agrees and loudly says, “Sure thing babe.” hoping the guy got the message.

The maintenance man is there for over an hour, banging and clanging and cursing, but finally the girls hear a wonderful whirring sound. 

“Finally!” both girls exclaim excitedly. The maintenance guy comes out and looks both girls up and down. “Wow it must be my birthday to be in the presence of two such beautiful ladies. Mind giving me a peck for a thank you?” 

All Lexa can see is red and she gives the guy a piece of her mind. “Are you fucking kidding me?! You don’t assume ladies are just going to kiss you for doing your job! What kind of pervert are you what the hell were you thinking?! Not only did you take forever to come to our house, but then you take forever just to fix it! You need to get out and never come back again and you can guarantee we’re letting the landlord know about what kind of person he’s having fix up peoples house!” Clarke is holding Lexa back as much as she can while the guy gathers his things and leaves with his tail between his legs. 

Lexa rushes over to the door and slams it as hard as she could and begins her rant “Can you believe that guy Clarke? That means he was flirting with you earlier and he freaking saw you in a swimsuit. People like that make me sick. He’s the reason women have such a hard time making their way up in this world. With his mentality we all should just be in the kitchen with a baby attached to our chest while he goes and drinks with his buddies. I can’t believe he asked us for a kiss.”

While Lexa was ranting, Clarke was rubbing circles along Lexa’s back helping her to calm down. “Shouldn’t you be more furious Clarke?”

Clarke takes a breath and answers. “I am upset Lexa, but aside from you yelling and kicking him out there’s nothing I could have done. He’s an ass and we’ll tell the landlord his behavior and hopefully your verbal lashing will make him think twice before objectifying anyone ever again. Now let’s turn the A/C full blast and wrap ourselves in blankets while drinking hot chocolate like we planned. Sound good?” 

Sighing in resignation Lexa nods her head in agreement and turns the thermostat down while Clarke grabs the blankets. Lexa then makes them their hot chocolate and they snuggle onto the couch to watch a movie. Clarke looks at Lexa in the eyes and gives her a kiss.

“I love you Lexa.” 

“I love you too Clarke.


	7. How They Met

Clarke was doing her weekly shopping when she sees the cute brunette walk down the aisle. This was the third time this month that she sees her, so she begins to text her best friend Anya.

Clarke: Brown haired hotty is here again

Anya: Go say hi

Clarke: No Anya! She’ll thinks it’s creepy

Anya: Trust me she won’t

Clarke: You don’t know that. You’ve never even seen her.

Anya: Well if you would send me a picture like I asked the first time then I would have.

Clarke: That’s being too stalkerish.

Anya: You’re the one that found out her shopping schedule

Clarke: I’m not purposely shopping the same time though. Hang on I’m going to call you this got too long.

Clarke rings up Anya and she answers on the first ring. 

“So show me this hotty. I can’t keep imagining chewbacca when you describe her beautiful brown mane.”

“I have an idea. I’m going to facetime you, so don’t say anything stupid, and flip the camera without her knowing. I repeat Anya, don’t say anything stupid.”

“Fine, hurry up.” Anya deadpans

Clarke calls Anya facetime and goes to the next few aisles looking for the brown haired hotty, as they both like to call the girl. 

Clarke whispers “Okay, I’m flipping the phone, shut up.”

Anya responds, “Geeze Clarke okay.”

Clarke flips the camera so it’s facing the girl and Anya freaks out “Oh my god Clarke turn me around!” 

The noise attracts brown haired hotty’s attention and she turns to look at Clarke talking to the yelling girl in her phone. Clarke then runs to the next aisle looking like a crazy person. 

“Oh my god, Anya, could you have been any more louder? What the hell was that?”

Anya hung up on Clarke and called her back on the regular phone. “Clarke I know who that is. It’s Lexa!”

Clarke is shocked, “Hang on Anya.” Clarke pretty much runs to the other side of the store making sure brown haired hotty or ‘Lexa’ couldn’t hear.

“That’s your sister?!” Clarke yells into the phone.

“Yes! That’s Lexa! I can’t believe you've been crushing on my sister for three weeks, this is absolutely hilarious!”

Clarke is not amused, “No it is the fuck not Anya. You better not tell her anything about this.”

“But Clarke, you don’t understand. She has a crush on you too, I think.”

“What do you mean?”

“Lexa has been telling me about this beautiful blonde she sees in the store. Clarke, it has to be you. I’m going to call Lexa really quick and ask her. I’ll call you right back.

Anya hangs up leaving Clarke with her mouth open. This could possibly be the best day of her life. She’s scared to move a step until Anya calls back. 

As soon as her phone rings she answers. “Well does she like me back?” Clarke asks before Anya could get a word in. 

“Hello to you too Clarke. The weather sure is nice today…”

“Anya!” 

“Sorry Clarke. I had to have some fun with this, but yes, you are the golden haired goddess.”

Clarke gets heart eyes, “She has a nickname for me too? Oh my gosh I have to talk to her. Invite me to lunch with her so I can officially meet your sister like I was supposed to three weeks ago.”

“Okay I’m on it. I’ll let you know a day and time. Go finish your shopping so you can ogle my sister some more.”

“Oh, don’t you worry, I was planning on doing just that. Thanks Anya, talk to you later.”

“Bye Squirt,”

Clarke proceeds to finish her shopping, but unfortunately, Lexa ,as she now knows is called, already left. Clarke goes home and waits for her call to meet her future girlfriend. 

__

It took only an hour for Anya to schedule a time that her sister can meet her best friend. Thursday 6:30 at the cafè across from Clarke’s building. 

__

It’s 6:00 PM now and Clarke is already waiting in the cafè for Anya and Lexa to arrive. Clarke wanted to get there early to make sure she made a good impression, but knowing Anya she probably told Lexa all of her embarrassing stories.

Anya finally walks in the door and right behind her is Clarke’s soulmate. She couldn’t believe it. The gorgeous brunette from the grocery store was right in front of her face. Anya and Lexa approach the table, so Clarke stands up to give Anya a hug, and Lexa a welcoming hand shake. As Clarke steps away from Anya her feet tangle into themselves and she trips. She tripped in front of her crush. Clarke is falling and is so shocked she doesn't even try to stop herself. She’s hoping the fall kills her because if the fall doesn’t kill her the embarrassment sure will. 

She’s falling in slow mo when all of a sudden she stop and time corrects itself. She’s in Lexa’s arms. Lexa caught her. She tripped and fell, but Lexa is holding her. Clarke gets her brain sorted and stands back up. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I’m always so clumsy and I tripped over my own feet. Anya tell her how clumsy I usually am.” Clarke says hysterically 

Anay tells lexa uninterested while staring at her nails, “Oh yeah she’s clumsy alright.”

Lexa lets out a little giggle. “It’s quite okay Clarke. I’m glad I could catch you before you hurt yourself. It’s nice to finally get a name to the face that follows me in the store every week.”

Clarke stands there with her mouth agape and starts to ramble, “What? I don’t follow you! Anya did you tell her I follow her in the store…”

“Clarke, I’m just kidding. Anya wanted to play a trick on you and I agreed.”

Clarke mumbles under her breath while holding her head. “Fucking Anya,”

Anya is just silently watching this whole exchange secretly recording everything. Anya gets bored after a minute and begins the introduction. “Okay now that we’re all not falling, Clarke, this is Lexa my sister. Lexa, this is Clarke my best friend.”

Clarke answers first, “I can’t believe it took so long for Anay to introduce us. I’ve known her for a few years now.”

Lexa responds, “Well in her defense I’ve only just moved back into town, so I wouldn’t have been able to formally meet you until now anyway.”

“Well it’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Likewise Clarke.”

Anya interrupts their love fest, “Okay, well I’m hungry so how about we order so I can eat.”

Clarke and Lexa agree and can’t take their eyes off of each other all evening.

__

“And that is the story of how Clarke and Lexa met. So you’re welcome love birds.” Anya finishes telling the group the full story of Clarke and Lexa’s official meeting.

“Anya did you say you recorded our first meeting?” Asks Clarke.

“I sure did. Every second of hilarious falling and spluttering from you.”

“If you don’t delete that video I will tell everyone just how you got that scar on your thigh.” Clarke threatened menacingly 

Anya looks like a deer caught in headlights, but then Lexa chimes in, “Don’t delete the video Anya. Clarke, please let her keep it? I want to see it. I thought you were absolutely adorable and I want to see my face the moment I knew I was going to marry you.” 

Clarke begins to blush and looks down, “Fine, she can keep it, but Anya if you show anyone other than Lexa…” Clarke doesn’t need to finish her threat knowing Anya understood.

Lexa kisses her on the cheek, “Thanks Clarke, I love you.”

“I love you too Lexa, and Anya, we both want to thank you from the bottom of our hearts. Thank you for introducing us and letting us fall in love. We love you.”

“You’re welcome guys. I love you both too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran out of ideas so there’s one more chapter and then I’m done. If you have a prompt for me let me know.


	8. Getting To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 98% texting

Clarke and Lexa have only been on one date so far and things are going great. Tonight Clarke is stuck at home with no ride and Lexa is at her own home, bored, so she decides to text Clarke.

Lexa: How’s it going?

Clarke: Good, but I’m bored. The trains are delayed everywhere so I’m stuck at home. Anya was being a jerk and wouldn’t pick me up.

Lexa: That definitely sounds like my sister.

Lexa: I still can’t believe you’re the best friend she’s always mentioning. 

Clarke: Why’s that? And she mentioned me? What’d she say? It better not be anything embarrassing or she's going to get punched.

Lexa: Haha well I can definitely join in the punching, but yes I have heard every story that involves the both of you, but nothing too embarrassing trust me. And to answer the first question it’s because you’re like this big ball of sunshine while Anya is just a black cloud that you never know if there’s a storm brewing.

Clarke: Lol yeah that’s definitely her, but that’s probably why we’re such good friends. She makes me chill, and I brighten her day ; ) 

Lexa: Haha, well you definitely brighten mine. I had a great time on our date and I wanted to get to know you better.

Clarke: I had a great time too! How about we play twenty questions to know one another?

Lexa: Sure, but whatever question is asked the other person has to answer also. Deal?

Clarke: Deal, I’ll let you go first.

Lexa: Do you have any siblings? I’ve only got Anya and you already know how much she sucks ;)

Clarke: Haha yeah she’s the worst! j/k I love her, but I’m an only child. I’ve always wanted a sibling though so I guess it will sound weird that I’m hoping you and I get married so Anya can become my sister.

Lexa: That does sound a bit weird, but that’s okay because I’ve been planning our wedding all week.

Clarke: Unless it’s on the beach in Hawaii then you need to scrap the whole thing.

Lexa: I guess it was meant to be then because I’ve already booked The Kahala Hotel and Resort for a beautiful fall wedding

Clarke: Wow fancy! Can’t wait. Now we got off topic. What’s your favorite color? Mines coral

Lexa: That’s a very specific color. Mines just any kind of purple

Lexa: What is your favorite food?

Clarke: I think my favorite food would be milkshakes but only when it’s from Baskin Robbins. Anything else just tastes fake. What about you?

Lexa: Pancakes for sure. I could eat them plain, with chocolate sauce, with syrup, or strawberries. I love pancakes. 

Clarke: Wow, looks like I’ve got a good idea of what our wedding food will be.

Lexa: Pancakes and milkshakes. Sounds classy.

Clarke: Haha no doubt. Why did you decide to move back to Polis?

Lexa: Well that’s unfair you can’t answer that question, but there was several factors. I got a better job offer and my sister is here so it was really a no brainer. Plus a big ex lives in Tondc so any reason to leave was a good one.

Clarke: Big ex huh? 

Lexa: Nuh uh. My turn.

Clarke: :)

Lexa: Have you always lived in Polis?

Clarke: No not always. I used to live in Arkadia with my parents but I moved out of the house at 16 and needed a big city to blend in.

Clarke: My turn. What made this ex the big ex?

Lexa: Well we were together for about two years and I actually moved to Tondc for her. She cheated on me the second night I was there.

Clarke: Oh my god what a freaking witch. I’m sorry she did that to you.

Lexa: Yeah me too

Lexa: So you’ve got to answer your own question why is the big ex your big ex? Also my question is what made you move out so young?

Clarke: I knew that was coming, but to answer the first one I don’t actually have a big ex. I’ve only had two relationships and they both ended pretty amicably. And to answer your question I left at 16 because my dad died and my mom blamed me. It was just better if I left. 

Lexa: I’m sorry to hear that Clarke. 

Clarke: It’s all better now. Now my turn. We got pretty deep there so let’s get back to the surface. What do you do for work?

Lexa: Sorry I asked such personal questions, but I’m a Software Development Manager

Clarke: It’s okay to ask personal questions I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. I just thought we kind of bummed ourselves out. I plan on asking much more personal questions soon ;)

Lexa: Haha okay, so what do you do? 

Clarke: I’m a graphic designer. So we kind of work in the same field. Oh my gosh you could have been my boss 0o0

Lexa: So close yet so far. Maybe I’ll hire you and we can have secret workplace fantasies play out ;)

Clarke: LOL You wish. Wait who’s turn is it to ask a question?

Lexa: Um I think me.

Clarke: Ask away.

Lexa: Let’s see...What are you wearing right now?

Lexa: I’m just kidding. You don’t have to answer that.

Lexa: I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable if I did.

Clarke: haha that’s okay. You didn’t make me uncomfortable. I’m just lounged today so I’m in my old high school sweatshirt and some sweatpants.

Lexa: Oh cool. I’m wearing a wife beater and a pair of boxers.

Clarke: ooh sexy

Lexa: Definitely ;)

Clarke: I like getting to know you. This almost feels like a second date. 

Lexa: Me too. I think we should count this. That way the next will be a third date and I’ll get a kiss.

Clarke: Someone’s a little presumptuous, but I’ll acquiesce.

Lexa: Yes! Score! Now it’s your turn for a question.

Clarke: Right my turn. Which is your favorite sport?

Lexa: Soccer hands down. It’s something both sexes can play pretty equally and it gets super exciting.

Clarke: Mine’s football. I used to watch it all the time with my dad, so every sunday I’ll watch a game in his honor.

Lexa: That’s nice. I’m glad you got to at least have that tradition with him, but now my question. What is the most embarrassing thing you’ve done. 

Clarke: If I know Anya, which I do, I’m pretty sure you already know it but I’ll tell you anyway. Back in 10th grade I had the biggest crush on this girl a grade above me. I wrote her a note saying how pretty she was and if she wanted to go out sometime. Well I got her locker mixed up and accidentally put it in the biggest bully’s locker. Well he proceeded to read the letter out loud in front of my crush and everyone in the cafeteria so she declined my offer. 

Lexa: Clarke that’s so sad. I’m sorry that happened to you, and no Anya did not tell me that one.

Clarke: It’s okay Me and my friends laughed about it the next day.

Clarke: Now your turn. 

Lexa: Ugh fine. 

Lexa: Well back when I was in elementary school we all get to go outside to play at recess. It had been raining the past couple of days so the ground was muddy. I’m the first one to go down the slide and I didn’t see the giant puddle of mud and fell right in. My ass was covered in mud and it looked like I shit myself. Seriously it looked like I had explosive diarrhea. They wouldn’t let me go home and I couldn’t wash it off and the more I scrubbed the more it started smearing. Everyone laughed at me all day and when I got home Anya took pictures.

Clarke: Oh my god that’s hilarious! I mean aww poor Lexa.

Lexa: You just keep laughing. I’ll tell everyone at our wedding just how we met.

Clarke: No! Okay I’m sorry. Now next question we’re going to get a little flirty now. What do you look for most in a girl?

Lexa: Ooh I like where this is headed. Definitely the personality. You can have a pretty face, but if you have an ugly personality it’s over. Well that wasn’t a very sexy answer.

Clarke: And how am I looking so far? 

Lexa: Absolutely gorgeous. 

Clarke: Wow you are super good at this flirting thing and just to let you know mine are abs which if I felt correctly when I tripped, you definitely have ;)

Lexa: Well when I have a gorgeous girl to impress I need to bring my A game. Top or bottom?

Clarke: Top for sure

Lexa: We’ll be fighting for dominance in the near future I guarantee it 

Clarke: Near future? Someone is getting a little ahead of herself.

Lexa: Hey you were the one planning our wedding.

Clarke: That was you!

Lexa: Well I see we’re at an impasse

Clarke: No we’re not, I won!

Lexa: Fine so where’s your favorite place to be kissed?

Clarke: Hey it’s my turn, you totally changed the subject but I’ll let it go. The back of my neck. I’ve always loved being held from behind and someone just kissing me there while holding me tight.

Lexa: You’re giving me some good ideas here. Mines the forehead. There’s just something so intimate between two lovers just expressing that much love.

Clarke: Someone’s a sap

Lexa: Yes and I admit it proudly

Clarke: lol okay my turn. Actually I’m sorry I have to go. Anya just texted me and said we’re going to dinner.

Lexa: I know. Answer your door.

Clarke: ???

Clarke gets up confused and opens her door. Standing before her are Lexa and Anya.

Clarke smiles and asks, “What are you guys doing here?”

Lexa answers, “Well when you told me you were bored and Anya wouldn’t pick you up I forced her and made her drag me along.”

Clarke looks down and blushes, “Okay, let me get dressed really quick.”

Lexa and Anya enter and sit on the couch to wait. Anya puts her head in her hands and mutters “You guys are going to end up tag teaming me all the time I already know it.”

Lexa hears her and says sincerely, “Thanks for introducing us.”

“You’re welcome kid.”


	9. Stupid Anya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rejection (Past)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really my best, but I hope you like it. Next one will be better.

Clarke has just spent the day with Anya and was now relaxing at home. She got a pep talk from her best friend to ask out Lexa and she was super pumped up, ready to face her fears. “Well here goes nothing.” Clarke says to herself. 

Clarke: Hey Lexa, it’s Clarke. I got your number from Anya and I wanted to know if maybe you’d like to go out with me sometime. We can get coffee or maybe even get dinner if you’d like. 

With her message sent Clarke’s heart was beating a million miles per minute. She was super nervous so she puts her phone in her pocket and decided to clean the kitchen while waiting for a response. It’s been 10 minutes and no response. With the kitchen clean she goes to work on her bedroom. 10 more minutes and still no response. She’s getting too nervous now. It’s been 20 minutes and Lexa has not responded, but maybe she’s just busy. Yeah that’s right. Lexa has a busy life since she just moved here, so she can’t be on the phone 24/7.

All of a sudden a beep goes off in her pants and she forces her phone out of her jeans.

Lexa: Sorry Clarke. I’m not really interested in dating you. I hope we can be friends though.

Clarke is heartbroken. She just got turned down by her soulmate. She thought they were having such a good time at the cafe with how much they were connecting. Feeling depressed now, Clarke doesn’t respond and walks to the livingroom to put her phone on the coffee table. She goes back to her room and lies down on her bed to sulk.

She’s been lying on her bed staring at her ceiling for an hour when her phone rings out. She hears it, but decided to ignore the call. It starts ringing again, “God, okay, I’m coming,” Clarke yells out to the person calling. She gets to the phone, but it had stopped ringing again. She sees two missed calls from Anya and a couple of text messages. 

Anya: Hey squirt Lexa told me you asked her out and she said no. That’s a bummer.

Anya: Are you okay?

Clarke didn’t feel like talking to anyone so she decides to just answer Anya back in text. Not wanting to make a big deal out of a simple rejection she answers Anya positively. 

Clarke: I’m okay. It’s not a big issue. She said she wants to be friends and I’m fine with that. 

Clarke puts her phone on silent and leaves it again to go to bed. Maybe if she goes to sleep she’ll feel better in the morning. Clarke doesn’t even know why this is affecting her so much. She’s been turned down before and it wasn’t a big deal before. Why was Lexa turning her down make her feel like her life was over?

__

The next morning Clarke wakes up more glad than ever that it’s a saturday, because she has no plans on getting up anytime soon. She turns on her tv and fires up netflix to watch anything to keep her mind off of Lexa. She still hasn’t responded to her and knows Anya probably sent her a couple of texts, but she can’t bring herself to care.

It’s around noon when she can’t take the hunger anymore and gets up to at least make herself a sandwich. She goes to her phone and sees that it’s dead. She takes the phone to the kitchen to plug it in, but still refuses to check her messages and missed calls. She doesn’t want Anya knowing how sad she is, but she needs to talk to someone. 

Clarke goes back to her room and opens up her laptop to email her two other friends, Octavia and Raven. She tells them how upset she is and she needs them here to vent.

__

Raven and Octavia arrive and let themselves in when there’s no answer to their knocking. Octavia walks in first, “Man where’s Clarke. She told us to come over right away.” The two girls get a muffled response, “I’m here on the couch.” Raven enters the apartment more fully and sees the sad lump face down on the couch, “Aww sad bear Clarke. What happened?” Clarke takes her face out the pillow and makes room for her two friends to sit, “I asked Lexa out and she told me no. She said she just wants to be friends, but I don’t want to be just friends.”

Octavia rubs her back and tries to tell her things to make her feel better, “Forget about her Clarke. If she doesn’t want to go out with you then she’s not worth it. There are plenty of fish in the sea.” 

Raven adds on, “Why are you so hung up on this one chick anyway?” Clarke rubs her hands over her face and lets out a huff, “I don’t know. I just felt this instant connection with her, and we had a great time at the cafe, and she’s Anya’s sister. I really thought she liked me back, but I guess not.”

Octavia and Raven share a look. Octavia gets up first to find Clarke’s alcohol stash. Tequila shots should make everyone forget everything, “Okay Clarke, I got the tequila out. We’re going to get so drunk we puke then drink some more. You’re allowed to be sad until Monday morning and when Monday morning comes you will get over her.” Clarke liked the drinking plan, but she wasn’t so sure about the getting over it by Monday plan, she doesn’t say that to Octavia and just agrees, “Okay O, let’s get to forgetting.” 

Octavia pours them each a shot and they all down it in one gulp. Raven lets her displeasure known, “Ugh gross, I hate tequila,” Raven slams her glass down “Another”. Octavia pours another and they keep a steady rhythm of gossiping and downing a shot until none of them can stand. Clarke passes out first followed by Octavia then Raven. 

__

The next morning Clarke wakes up first with the hangover from hell. She gets up to get a glass of water when she feels her stomach about to let go of everything that’s been in her stomach. She runs to the bathroom and throws up. When she’s done Clarke brushes her teeth and goes to get her water and aspirin. She makes a lot of noise so she can wake up her companions. 

Clarke hears them stirring so she gets two cups of water ready and the aspirin to give to her friends. 

All three girls are awake so Clarke thanks them, “Thanks for being for me last night guys. It really meant a lot to me, and I’m feeling a lot better. To make it up to you guys breakfast is on me. Let’s go,”

Raven and Octavia haven’t even said a word before Clarke throws their jackets and shoes on them. The two girls get up grumbling but oblige to the sad girls wishes.

They make it to the diner they like to frequent and take a seat in their favorite booth right by the window and on the opposite side of the bathroom. They are having a good time when the door chimes signaling a new customer has come in. Clarke looks up and sees that very last person she wanted to see right now, Lexa, and Anya right behind her. “Fuck” Clarke mumbles under her breath. Octavia and Raven both turn to look at who made Clarke curse. Before anyone can move Lexa and her sister make it to their table. 

Anya sees the other two friends and introduces them to her sister, “Lexa these are two of Clarke’s friends Octavia and Raven.”

Lexa responds, “It’s nice to meet you both.” They both give her the stink eye and when Clarke notices she kicks them both under the table. Luckily Lexa was only staring at Clarke the whole time so she didn’t pay attention. “Hi Clarke, how’s it going?”

“It’s good. I kind of just woke up so I look like crap.”

“I think you look great.”

Clarke didn’t know what to think. Lexa rejected her, but is now flirting with her?. Was this how friends acted in Ton DC? 

Anya interrupts them, “Well our table is ready. See you guys later. Clarke are we still on tomorrow after work?”

Clarke completely forgot she was supposed to hang out with Anya on Monday so she couldn’t think of an excuse to say no. “Oh yeah sure. I’ll go straight to your apartment.”

“Alright see ya squirt.”

After the three girls ate they went their separate ways with Clarke going home. Deciding she was done hiding from the world she looks at her phone to see only a couple of messages from her friends, but nothing from Lexa. Feeling sad again she goes back to sulk in her room.

__

It’s already Monday after work and Clarke is dreading going to Anya’s place. She isn’t mad at her, she just doesn’t want Anya to see how much the rejection affected her. 

Clarke has a spare key to Anya’s home and lets herself in while calling out, “Honey, I’m home.”

Anya pops her head out of the kitchen, “Finally, took you forever.”

“Sorry, train was taking forever today,” She also internally thought ‘I was also taking my time because I didn’t want you to know the truth.’

“What’s wrong?”

Clarke knew Anya could read her pretty easily, but that was quick. She literally just walked in the door, “How’d you know something was wrong?”

“It’s written all over your face, also the terrible two texted me saying you were bummed out because of Lexa.”

“Oh my god, those freaking snitches.”

“Well Clarke I have something to tell you, but only if you promise not to get mad at me.”

Clarke wasn’t sure if she should agree or not. This has trouble written all over it. “What?”

“No you have to promise me first.”

“Fine, I promise.”

“Not just promise, but pinky promise.”

“Anya! Fine, I pinky promise I won’t get mad.”

Anya took a deep breath and nervously stuttered. She knew she went too far, but it was just the perfect prank and she had to get back at Clarke for telling her last boyfriend about the sneezing incident.

“It...it was me you were texting, not Lexa.”

Clarke was livid. She was frozen in shock of how much she wanted to yell and scream at Anya.

“Now before you explode just remember I was only getting back at you for breaking up me and Ben. Also you pinky swore. You can’t get mad at me Clarke. Clarke what are you doing? Back off, you’re getting too close. Clarke!”

Clarke pounced on Anya and they were rolling on the ground, “I can’t believe you made me think Lexa turned me down! I was miserable! Oh my god Anya!” With the girls still tumbling Anya kept apologizing, “I know, I’m sorry! I did tell Lexa that you wanted a date and she said yes. 

Clarke immediately stopped, “She wants to go on a date with me?”

“Yes dufus. I swear I’ll put the right number this time, but for god's sake Clarke don’t text her. Call her like a decent human being.”

“Okay, yes I will! Oh my god, Anya, your sister really likes me?”

“So far yes, but after the first date who knows. You are kind of annoying.” Clarke lets Anya up and grabs her hand to help her stand. Clarke shoves her phone in Anya’s hand and demands the new number. Anya mutters under her breath, “So impatient,”

“I’m going to call her right now.” Clarke dials Lexa’s number and Lexa answers on the first ring.

“Hello?”

“Hey Lexa, it’s Clarke.”

“Hi Clarke, how’s it going?”

“Good, good, would you like to go on a date with me?” Clarke doesn’t beat around the bush

“Haha, sure, when?”

“When are you free?

“Well I’m free tomorrow if you are?

“Tomorrow is perfect. I’ll text you the details.”

“Sounds good. I can’t wait.”

“Me neither, but hey I gotta go. I’m here with Anya and don’t want to be rude. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye Clarke,”

Bye Lexa,”

Clarke hangs up and jumps for joy, “Oh my god Anya your sister said yes!”

“I told you she would, now are you done pouting?”

“Yes, I’m done pouting.”

“Good now to make up for making you sad I made your favorite food…”

Clarke interrupts her, “Milkshakes?” 

“What? No Clarke, I made you nachos.”

“Ooh yes good choice. And then we can get milkshakes for dessert.”

“Whatever you say squirt.”


	10. The Road to Polis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason Clarke had to leave her home and how she met Anya (Past)

It’s been three weeks since the funeral and Abby still refused to acknowledge Clarke. Not even a glance is spared the entire time. Clarke didn’t know what to do. The guilt was already killing her, but knowing her mom blamed her too was speeding the process. Clarke didn’t eat, she couldn’t sleep, and now she refused to even leave her room in case she ran into her mother.

After three weeks Clarke couldn’t take it anymore and finally went to talk to Abby. Clarke was a nervous wreck. How was she supposed to face her mother when she couldn’t even look at herself in a mirror. Knowing things needed to change she steeled her resolve. 

Clarke went downstairs when she heard her mother come home and found her in the kitchen getting a glass of water. “Mom?” Clarke calls out softly. She waits a minute but there’s no answer. Abby is still getting her glass of water like there was no one in the room. Clarke tries again a little louder, “Mom, I need to talk to you.” Again, Abby ignores her. Clarke’s eyes are getting watery and a few tears fall, “Please,” Clarke pleads. “I need my mom.” Abby finally responds, but very harsh. “Yeah? Well I need my husband, but that’s not ever going to happen is it?” 

Clarke might as well have been punched in the stomach. Her own mother hated her and she wasn’t sure what she could do to fix it. “Please mom, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt. If I could cha... “ Abby interrupts mid sentence facing Clarke she starts yelling, “But you can’t Clarke! You can’t change anything, and you can’t fix this. If you had stayed home like we told you to, if you didn’t call your father to pick you up because you were too drunk to walk, if you had better friends who didn’t drink and drive then your father would still be alive!”

Clarke was flat out sobbing hysterically now and falls to her knees, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I know it was my fault. I’ll do anything you want, just tell me and I’ll do it.” Clarke was on her hands and knees with her head down not able to look at her mother anymore. She couldn’t bare to see what was in her eyes. Abby softly answers the worse thing Clarke could ever hear, “I want you to leave. I want you to pack your clothes and get out of this house. I can’t even look at you anymore Clarke.” Clarke looks up with wide eyes to see Abby’s face, “Where am I supposed to go?”

“That’s not my problem.” Abby walks out of the kitchen and retrieves her keys and calls out, “I’m going to the store. Don’t be here when I get back.” With those last parting words Abby slams the door and leaves. 

Clarke was a mess. Completely falling to the floor crying. She couldn’t breathe and there was an immense pain in her chest. Clarke was only 16 years old. Where was she supposed to go? Wherever it was, she needed to hurry before her mom got back. 

Getting up slowly she makes her way back to her room to gather anything she might need and places it in the purple duffel bag her dad got for her the year before. She packed about 5 sets of clothes, her phone, her charger, and any cash she could find which was about $200. She also packed an extra pair of shoes in case the ones she leaves in gets too wet. With her clothes and essentials packed, she heads back downstairs to pack as much food as the rest of her bag could fit not knowing the next time she would be able to buy anything. 

With her bag packed she leaves her house key and walks out the door for the very last time. 

The first place Clarke heads to is the park to begin thinking of the next steps. The first step is figuring out where to go. There’s no way Clarke can stay in Arkadia with her mother around. Everyone in town knows Abby and it’s pretty much guaranteed that she will turn the whole town against her for killing the beloved mayor. Now where to go? A big city where she could blend in would be good, and lots of transportation opportunities since she doesn’t have a car.

Polis she thought. Polis would be perfect. Polis was where her dad was born and being in the place he grew up might help her to heal. With the location set she heads to the bus station to find a cheap ticket to find her new home. 

—-

She’s on her way to Polis. Away from her home, away from her mother, away from her friends, and away from her school. She’s getting a fresh start and it hurts her heart. How’s she supposed to survive on her own? She can’t panic now though. She needs to be strong for herself and grow up. It was time to think again to get her mind out of the endless spiral. The next step the young teenager needed to do was find a job. She could look in any restaurant to become a waitress or she can look at any grocery store to find a cashier position, but things like that involved actually being there, so that had to wait. Next was where to sleep. With only $95 left hotels were definitely out of the question, and once again she had to be there to figure it out. Not knowing what the big city held Clarke waits to arrive before making anymore plans. With an 8 hour bus ride she puts her headphones in and falls into a restless sleep. 

__

After several hours in the cramped, smelly bus Clarke finally made it to Polis. She steps off and stretches her limbs to get the stiffness out of them for being still all day. It’s 1:00 AM, so there couldn’t be a ton of places open still. The next stop was the only place she knew that was 24 hours and legal for her to step foot in, ihop. With the cheap food and free wifi she could at least stay there until the morning to start looking for work.

She looks up the nearest location on her phone and starts heading there on foot. Luckily it was only about three miles away, so if she hurried she could make it in about an hour. With the location set she takes off. 

Exhausted, dirty, and hungry Clarke arrives to the IHOP and goesinside to get a table. She enters while the completely bored, blonde waitress looks up in surprise seeing a disheveled young teen with a duffel bag enter, “Uh welcome to Ihop, Just one tonight?” Clarke nods her head yes and the waitress brings her around to a booth near the front. 

“Well my name is Anya and I’ll be you waitress this evening. Is there anything I can start you out to drink?”

“Just the bottomless coffee please.”

“Okay, coming right up.”

Anya, the waitress, leaves to get The coffee and in the meantime Clarke takes out her phone to look up jobs. The Petsmart down the street is hiring, so is the Chili’s a little further in the city, and also the target uptown was hiring. With three good potential jobs to apply for Clarke gets a little more hopeful. She still plans on going store to store though looking for the quickest offer. 

Anya brings the coffee and places it on the table, “Anything I can get you to eat?” Even though Clarke is starving she doesn’t want to waste any more money than she has to plus she has a bit of food left in her bag, “No thanks, the coffee is good for now. Thank you,”

“No problem. Just let me know if you need anything else.” With a nod the waitress leaves to wait for more customers. 

Clarke is left alone to her thoughts again and begins filling her applications. 

It took about two hours, but all applications were filled. With her coffee pot empty she gets the waitress’ attention to get another one to keep her awake. Clarke hasn’t had a decent nights sleep since her dad died and if she doesn’t find a place to sleep soon she might just crash right here on the table. 

Anya finally appears with her third pot of coffee and places it on the table when she sits across from her and asks Clake a question, “So what’s a young girl like you doing in a big city alone at 3:00 in the morning?”

Caught off guard by the question Clarke is silent, but after a beat she gathers herself and answers, “Well, I just needed a change of scenery. You know, small town girl moves to the big city. That kind of thing. Also my bus didn’t get here till 1:00 am so I just needed a place to go until the world wakes up.”

“Ah I see. Well what’s your plan?”

Clarke wasn’t sure if she should tell this girl anything, but really she had nothing to lose, “Well I applied to some jobs already and when the sun comes out I was going to start walking pretty much door to door asking if they were hiring.”

Anya nods her head to show she was listening, “So in other words you have no money, which I gathered from you only ordering the cheap coffee, and you have no place to stay since you’ve been here all night. Anything wrong with my assessment?”

It only took one sentence from the waitress to get Clarke to crack. Hiding her face in her hands Clarke answers while crying, “My mom kicked me out. It’s my fault my dad died and now she hates me.” Clarke begins her heart wrenching sobs which makes Anya get up to Clarke’s side of the table to hug her from the side and rub her back. “It’ll be okay. It can’t possibly be your fault your dad died,”

Lifting her head Clarke tells her, “Yes it is. I called him to pick me up from a party that I wasn’t supposed to go to and one of my friends was driving while drunk and slammed into his side. If I hadn’t been there and if I hadn’t of called him he’d still be here. It’s all my fault.” 

Anya wasn’t sure what to tell this girl now, but one thing was for sure, there was no way she was going to let this grieving girl go out into the world alone. 

“My sister just moved into the dorms at Polis U. How about you stay with me for a couple of days until you get on your feet?”

Clarke was grateful but there was no way she could accept this offer. 

“Thanks, I appreciate that, but I don’t even know you and I already feel bad enough just venting to you.”

“Well then let’s get to know each other. I’m Anya Woods, I’m 20 years old, I have my own apartment that I used to share with my sister although she technically will still live there on holidays and summer. What else? Oh I work nights at this ihop and I go to school part time at the community college. Your turn. 

With a little giggle Clarke starts her turn, “Okay fine. My name is Clarke Griffin, I’m a junior at Arkadia High, as of today I hate coffee, and now I have no home.”

Anya responds “Well those were incredibly sucky introductions from both of us. How about we try that again. I have just one sister. My parents died when I was about 16 leaving me and my sister alone so I got a job and supported the both of us.”

“Wow, that’s incredibly noble of you. And here I am with nothing to show for myself.”

“I didn’t tell you that for you to think lesser of yourself. I’m letting you know so you can understand I’ve been through what you’re going through and sometimes people need a little help. Let me be the one to get you through this tough period. Besides,it looks like you literally just started, so you can cut yourself some slack on not being able to support yourself yet.” 

Clarke was touched and her eyes started to water, but a part of her still couldn’t accept, “You didn’t deserve it though, I do.”

“No, Clarke, you don’t deserve this. No one does. You’ll be okay. I may not know you yet, but I’d like to get to. I think you can make it just like I did all those years ago. So how about it? Want to stay with me until you get back on your feet?”

With a lump in her throat and tears in her eyes Clarke answers, “Yes please,”

With that decided Anya packs her stuff to go home since it was the end of her shift and takes Clarke to her apartment. 

With Anya’s help it only took Clarke a week to find a job as a bar back and they even gave her a room to sleep in with a cot. Clarke knew with Anya there to help, things were going to be okay.


End file.
